Electrical pin and socket connectors are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,866 discloses connectors made by stamping and forming wherein the pins and sockets are of generally straight tubular members made by rolling up a stamped blank. Normal forces are provided by a slightly oversized pin resiliently expanding the socket.
Although such pin and sockets are effective, efforts have been continuously made to produce even better stamped and formed pin and sockets on a more economical basis. Such efforts have produced the present invention.